ΝΟΜΟΣ ΤΟΥ AMPERE
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούλιος 29 του 2016 Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού η επιστήμη του ηλεκτρισμού έχει τις ρίζες στην παρατήρηση του Θαλή του Μιλήσιου (600 π.Χ.) ότι κομμάτι ήλεκτρου (ηλεκτρισμός) που τρίβεται σε ξηρό ύφασμα έλκει μικρά κομμάτια άχυρου. Έτσι το 1785 ο Coulomb με την επινόηση των ηλεκτρικών φορτίων ανακάλυψε το νόμο της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης που δρα ακαριαία από απόσταση ως αποτέλεσμα της αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτίων. Από την άλλη μεριά η μελέτη του μαγνητισμού ξεκίνησε από την παρατήρηση ότι μερικά φυσικά πετρώματα στη Μαγνησία της Μ. Ασίας (Μαγνητισμός) είχαν την ιδιότητα να έλκουν τον σίδηρο. Έτσι οι δυο κλάδοι αναπτύχθηκαν χωριστά μέχρι το 1820 όταν ο Oersted παρατήρησε ότι ρευματοφόρος αγωγός επηρεάζει τη μαγνητική βελόνα με αποτέλεσμα τότε ο Ampere να ανακαλύψει το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης που δρα από απόσταση όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα ως αποτέλεσμα της αλληλεπίδρασης κινουμένων φορτίων. Όμως την ίδια χρονική περίοδο ο μεγάλος Άγγλος πειραματιστής, ο Faraday, προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει το φαινόμενο της επαγωγής εγκατέλειψε τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση και εισήγαγε τη λαθεμένη ιδέα του πεδίου (Intensity and false field ) το οποίο οδήγησε στις άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell (Invalid Maxwell’s equations) παρότι το 1845 ο Neumann απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι το φαινόμενο της επαγωγής του ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere.Συγκεκριμένα στην Encycclopedia.com διαβάζουμε: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." To γεγονός ότι μέχρι τα χρόνια του Faraday και Maxwell κυριαρχούσαν οι νόμοι των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων που δρουν από απόσταση μας το διευκρινίζουν πολύ καθαρά στο δεύτερο μέρος του βιβλίου της φυσικής οι Halliday και Resnick. Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 18 γράφουν: “ Την εποχή προ του Faraday η δύναμη μεταξύ φορτισμένων σωμάτων θεωρούνταν σαν μια άμεση και στιγμιαία ανάμεσα στα δυο σώματα. Αυτή η εξ αποστάσεως δράση θεωρούνταν τόσο για τις μαγνητικές όσο και για τις δυνάμεις βαρύτητας. Τώρα μπορούμε να θεωρήσουμε ότι ένα δεύτερο φορτίο παράγει πεδίο και ότι το πεδίο αυτό δρα πάνω στο πρώτο φορτίο εξασκώντας έτσι μια δύναμη πάνω σε αυτό.” Σύμφωνα πάλι με την ίδια ιστορία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού ο Ampere το 1820 χρησιμοποιώντας όχι κινούμενα σημειακά φορτία αλλά παράλληλους αγωγούς του ίδιου ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος σε απόσταση r κατάφερε να αποδείξει πειραματικά ότι ένα ρεύμα i μεγάλου μήκους και ένα παράλληλο στοιχειώδες ρεύμα idl αλληλεπιδρούν ασκώντας μαγνητική δύναμη Fm που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = 2k(ixidl)/r Σε αυτή την περίπτωση αν Q είναι το φορτίο ανά μονάδα μήκους και κινείται με την ταχύτητα u τότε η παραπάνω σχέση γράφεται Fm = 2kQuQdlu/r Εδώ παρατηρούμε ότι αυτή η μαθηματική σχέση μοιάζει με τα αποτελέσματα του γραμμικού φορτίου μεγάλου μήκους που έχει φορτίο Q ανά μονάδα μήκους και αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρικά με ένα στοιχειώδες φορτίο Qdl στην απόσταση r. Πραγματικά αν σε αυτή την περίπτωση χρησιμοποιηθεί ο ολοκληρωτικός λογισμός και εφαρμοσθεί ο νόμος του Coulomb θα δούμε ότι θα μας δώσει την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που δρα εξ αποστάσεως ως εξής Fe = 2KQxQdl/r Η διαφορά αυτής της ηλεκτρικής σχέσης από τη σχέση του μαγνητισμού είναι ότι λείπει η ταχύτητα u ενώ ο συντελεστής K των ηλεκτρικών δυνάμεων σχετίζεται με τον συντελεστή k των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων αφού το 1856 ο Weber απέδειξε ότι K/k = c2. Δηλαδή ο λόγος Fe/Fm = c2/u2 μας λέει ότι τις δυο δυνάμεις τις ενοποίησε ο Weber και ότι τόσο η ηλεκτρική δύναμη του νόμου του Coulomb όσο και η μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere είναι δυνάμεις που δρουν εξ αποστάσεως. Άλλωστε στη σελίδα 198 οι Halliday και Resnick γράφουν: “ O Ampere που ήταν υποστηρικτής της θεωρίας της εξ αποστάσεως δράσεως δεν διατύπωσε τα συμπεράσματά του χρησιμοποιώντας πεδία. Αυτό έγινε για πρώτη φορά από τον Maxwell. Μια ενδιαφέρουσα επέκταση του νόμου του Ampere που έγινε αργότερα από τον Maxwell, είναι μια από τις βασικές εξισώσεις του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού.” Εδώ σημειώνουμε ότι στο πραγματικό ρεύμα i προστίθεται και το απατηλό ρεύμα μετατόπισης id του Maxwell, παρότι στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of Fundamental Physics” (1993) στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων απέδειξα ότι ύστερα από τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963) οι εξισώσεις του Maxwell είναι άκυρες (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS), οι οποίες οδήγησαν στη άκυρη σχετικότητα. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Πέρα από αυτό, για να χρησιμοποιηθεί το απατηλό μαγνητικού πεδίου Β ορίστηκε ότι Fm/idl = B. Όμως για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων ύστερα από το νόμο του Ampere το διάνυσμα Β είχε χαρακτηρισθεί ως μαγνητική ένταση της μαγνητικής δύναμης που δρα από απόσταση, οπότε ο νόμος του Ampere με τη μορφή όχι του πεδίου αλλά της μαγνητικής έντασης γράφεται Β = 2ki/r Και επειδή 2k = μο/2π όπου το μο λέγεται σταθερά διαπερατότητας τότε ο νόμος του Ampere που αναφέρεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη που δρα από απόσταση μπορεί να γραφεί και με τη μορφή του διανύσματος Β της μαγνητικής έντασης: B = μοi/2πr ή Β(2πr) = μoi Όμως κάτω από τη μεγάλη επιρροή της λαθεμένης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell που την ακολούθησε και Einstein στην άκυρη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας σήμερα οι φυσικοί ξέχασαν τη μαγνητική δύναμη που δρα από απόσταση και έφθασαν ακόμη στο σημείο να αναφέρουν ότι ο Ampere τα πρώτα του αποτελέσματα τα συσχέτισε με το μαγνητικό πεδίο παρότι και τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι στο άρθρο «Νόμος του Αμπέρ-Βικιπαίδεια» διαβάζουμε τις παρακάτω φράσεις που δεν συμβιβάζονται με το νόμο της μαγνητικής δύναμης που δρα από απόσταση: “Στη φυσική, ο Νόμος του Αμπέρ, που ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Αντρέ Μαρί Αμπέρ, συσχετίζει το μαγνητικό πεδίο σε έναν κλειστό (νοητό) βρόχο με το ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα που περνά μέσα από το βρόχο …Στην αρχική του μορφή, ο νόμος του Αμπέρ συσχετίζει το μαγνητικό πεδίο με την πηγή του, την πυκνότητα ρεύματος….Ο Τζέιμς Κλερκ Μάξγουελ αντιμετώπισε το ρεύμα μετατόπισης ως το ρεύμα πόλωσης σε ένα διηλεκτρικό, το οποίο χρησιμοποίησε για να μοντελοποιήσει το μαγνητικό πεδίο υδροδυναμικά και μηχανικά.” Δυστυχώς επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα «Μαγνητισμός » συναντούμε συγκεχυμένες ιδέες που δεν αναφέρονται καθόλου στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου του Αmpere , ο οποίος σύμφωνα με την ιστορία του μαγνητισμού είναι ο πρώτος φυσικός που ξεκαθάρισε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη δεν είναι το αποτέλεσμα των υποθετικών μαζών των πόλων των μαγνητών, αλλά είναι μια μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση που δρα εξ αποστάσεως όπως συμβαίνει και με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη του νόμου του Coulomb, αφού κατάφερε να βρει πειραματικά τη μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση εξ αποστάσεως ανάμεσα από κινούμενα φορτία. Αντίθετα στη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ μνημονεύονται οι άκυρες εξισώσεις του Maxwell, καθώς και το απατηλό μαγνητικό πεδίο των Μπιο-Σαβάρ. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα «Μαγνητισμός-ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Οι εξισώσεις του Μάξγουελ και ο νόμος των Μπιο-Σαβάρ περιγράφουν την προέλευση και την συμπεριφορά των πεδίων που είναι υπεύθυνα για αυτές τις δυνάμεις.” Επίσης σε άλλα σημεία διαβάζουμε ότι η μαγνητικές ιδιότητες των μαγνητών αποδίδονται στη συσσώρευση της λεγόμενης μαγνητικής μάζας στους πόλους τους. Πάντως σε εύκολα προβλήματα που δεν χρειαζόμαστε τα διανύσματα Ε και Β οι δυο νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere με οδήγησαν στην αποκάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτονίου. Για παράδειγμα σε ένα κινούμενο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο με φορτία +q και -q όταν η ταχύτητα u είναι κάθετη στην απόσταση r των φορτίων τότε εμφανίζονται ακαριαία δυο ίσες και αντίθετες ελκτικές ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις πάνω στα φορτία που δίδονται από τη σχέση -Fe = -Kq2/r2 . Επιπλέον σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere στα ίδια φορτία εμφανίζονται ταυτόχρονα και ακαριαία δυο απωστικές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που δίδονται από τη σχέση +Fm = +kq2u2/r2. Οπότε για u = c σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και τα πειράματα του Weber εμφανίζονται ταυτόχρονα ίσες ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις άπωσης . Δηλαδή Fe/Fm = c2/u2οπότε για u = c έχουμε Fe = Fm που δρουν ταυτόχρονα και ακαριαία από απόσταση σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, ο οποίος επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. Με άλλα λόγια στις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις δεν υπάρχουν τα απατηλά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία Ε και Β που εισήγαγαν ο Faraday και ο Maxwell αλλά τα διανύσματα Ε και Β των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων. Δυστυχώς και ο Einstein (1905) επηρεασμένος από τις εξισώσεις του Maxwell και απαξιώνοντας τόσο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα όσο και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός (που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801), πίστευε ότι τα πεδία του Maxwell λειτουργούν ως φωτόνια χωρίς μάζα (κβάντα πεδίων), παρότι ο εισηγητής των κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν (Planck,1900) απέδειξε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell δεν μπορεί να ερμηνεύσει τα οπτικά φαινόμενα της ατομικής φυσικής. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Einstein άλλαξε απόψεις αφού στο βιβλίο του “''Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική” ''έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του Ε = hν έχει μάζα m =hν/c2 .Επιπλέον πολύ αργότερα (1954) εκφράζοντας την απογοήτευσή του για τα πεδία του Maxwell έγραψε στο φίλο του τον Besso: "Θεωρώ πολύ πιθανό ότι η Φυσική δεν μπορεί να βασίζεται στην έννοια του πεδίου, δηλαδή, σε συνεχείς δομές." (Αϊνστάιν,αντιφάσεις). Πάντως για να καταλάβει ο κάθε αναγνώστης με λεπτομέρεια την εξ αποστάσεως μαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του νόμου του Ampere, και ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm δεν εξαρτάται από το λεγόμενο μαγνητικό πεδίο Β των μαγνητών ή των ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων θα δώσουμε ένα πολύ απλό παράδειγμα δυο κινουμένων σημειακών φορτίων για να δούμε με ποιο τρόπο εμφανίζεται μια μαγνητική δύναμη Fm επάνω σε ένα κινούμενο θετικό φορτίο q που κινείται με ταχύτητα u όταν αυτό αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως (στην απόσταση r) με ένα άλλο θετικό φορτίο Q τη στιγμή που το Q κινείται με μια ταχύτητα υ. Επειδή σε αυτή την περίπτωση η φύση του μαγνητισμού εμφανίζει τεράστιες δυσκολίες θα δούμε ποια ακριβώς αποτελέσματα μας έδωσαν τα λεπτομερή πειράματα. Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα των ηλεκτρικών ρευμάτων όταν η απόσταση r και το διάνυσμα της ταχύτητας υ σχηματίζουν μια γωνία φ και η ταχύτητα u είναι παράλληλη της ταχύτητας υ τότε στο επίπεδο που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα u και η απόσταση r, η Fm στο q θα φαίνεται ως ελκτική δύναμη, ενώ όταν η ταχύτητα u είναι αντιπαράλληλη η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα φαίνεται ως δύναμη άπωσης. Δηλαδή και στις δυο περιπτώσεις αν χρησιμοποιήσουμε τις θετικές συντεταγμένες +x και +y όπου το Q θα είναι η αρχή των συντεταγμένων με την ταχύτητα υ πάνω στη διεύθυνση του +x και το q στο επίπεδο υr ή στο επίπεδο των +x και +y τότε η Fm θα κατευθύνεται πάντοτε προς το δεξιό μέρος του διανύσματος της u και καθώς θα ανήκει στο επίπεδο υr ή το επίπεδο των +x και +y η δύναμη θα είναι κάθετη στην ταχύτητα u και θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqu/r2 Βέβαια στην περίπτωση που στο σημείο q η ταχύτητα u σχηματίζει μια γωνία ω με την κάθετη ευθεία στο επίπεδο υr τότε επειδή το πρόβλημα του μαγνητισμού γίνεται ακόμη δυσκολότερο η ευθεία αυτή θα παριστάνει το διάνυσμα Β οπότε η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqusinω/r2 Και φυσικά στην περίπτωση που δεν θέλουμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε το διάνυσμα Β τότε στη θέση της γωνίας ω θα χρησιμοποιήσουμε τη γωνία θ = π/2-ω που σχηματίζει η ταχύτητα u με το επίπεδο υr οπότε θα έχουμε να κάνουμε με την προβολή της ταχύτητας u πάνω στο επίπεδο υr και η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Fm = kQυsinφqucosθ/r2 Δηλαδή με τη χρήση επιπέδων που εξαρτώνται από τα διανύσματα των ταχυτήτων και την απόσταση r των σημειακών κινουμένων φορτίων κατορθώσαμε να διατυπώσουμε ένα νέο νόμο του μαγνητισμού που να δίνει τις μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των κινουμένων σημειακών φορτίων χωρίς τη χρήση του διανύσματος Β. (New law of magnetic force). Και παρότι ο νόμος των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων έδειξε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε μαγνητικά δίπολα αλλά ούτε και μαγνητικά μονόπολα εν τούτοις υπήρξαν θεωρίες που πρότειναν την ύπαρξη μονοπόλων. Ένας δεύτερος σημαντικός νόμος που διέπει μόνο τα φαινόμενα του μαγνητισμού μπορεί νε θεωρηθεί και ο νόμος της Επαγωγής που ανακάλυψε ο Faraday το 1831, ο οποίος όμως με την εισαγωγή της λαθεμένης ιδέας του μαγνητικού πεδίου επηρέασε τον Maxwell ώστε το θέμα του μαγνητισμού να ξεφύγει ακόμη και από το νόμο του Ampere και να καταλήξει ως θέμα ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με τις άκυρες εξισώσεις της κυματικής φύσης του φωτός που αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής αναφορικά με τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που εισήγαγε ο Νεύτων το 1704 και επιβεβαιώθηκε από τον Soldner το 1801. Αυτό συνέβη επειδή ο Maxwell προσπάθησε να αποδείξει ότι η επαγωγή του Faraday δεν οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη αλλά σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε, παρότι το 1845 ο Neuman απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι η επαγωγή του Faraday είναι συνεπής με το νόμο του Ampere. Μια τρίτη περίπτωση που θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηρισθεί ως μαγνητικός νόμος των ηλεκτρονίων και νουκλεονίων με αντίθετο και παράλληλο σπιν αντίστοιχα είναι και η δική μου ανακάλυψη της μαγνητικής έλξης των ηλεκτρονίων και νουκλεονίων ως αποτέλεσμα των δυο εργασιών μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (Ind. J. Th.Phys., 2003) και “Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (Ind.J.Th.Phys.,2008). Στις παραπάνω εργασίες απέδειξα γιατί ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο έλκονται όταν έχουν παράλληλο σπιν (Δευτερόνιο), και γιατί δυο ηλεκτρόνια πάλι έλκονται όταν το σπιν τους είναι αντίθετο.(Άτομο ηλίου). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα των σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός (Faster than ligt). Έτσι δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν δίνουν μια μαγνητική έλξη ( -Fm) η οποία γίνεται πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση ( +Fe) όταν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια βρεθούν στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m). Συγκεκριμένα η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση (Fem) δίδεται από την παρακάτω σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά από τη σχέση αυτή προκύπτει ότι Fe = Fm όταν r = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m. Δηλαδή για μια απόσταση (r < 578.8/1015 m) τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν ασκούν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη που ερμηνεύει όλα τα φαινόμενα των ατόμων και μορίων. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι για να μη συνεχίσει η κρίση της φυσικής θα πρέπει σε όλα τα πανεπιστήμια και σχολεία να αντικατασταθούν τα πεδία Ε και Β από τα διανύσματα Ε και Β των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων αντίστοιχα, όπου τόσο οι ηλεκτρικές όσο και οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις δρουν ακαριαία από απόσταση. Το ίδιο πρέπει να γίνει και με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας όπου η κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή που παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας θα πρέπει να αντικατασταθεί από το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με την ύλη. Αλλιώς η πρόοδος της επιστήμης θα εξακολουθεί να αναχαιτίζεται όπως συνέβη και με την Αριστοτέλεια υπόθεση του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος που αναχαίτισε για πολλούς αιώνες την πρόοδο της αστρονομίας. Category:Fundamental physics concepts